


What Does Classic Rock Even Mean In 2080?

by SecondWind17



Series: Pharah's Pandora Pandemonium [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha Likes Classic Rock, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'll keep it up to date, This will have a ton of characters by the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondWind17/pseuds/SecondWind17
Summary: Basically, it's a songfic, but every chapter is a different song. This is VERY Pharmercy centered, and is generally from Fareeha's POV unless otherwise stated. This basically started as me listening to AC/DC Radio on Pandora and picturing Fareeha really getting into certain songs and how they may apply to her life. *shrug* It's also my first fic so ya know. Fire away, suggestions and comments are more than welcome! This is Part 1 of the collection, which is rated G. Part 2 is where I will post the more smutty chapters for those eligible to read them.





	1. Shot Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Click, or Klick, is 1 Kilometer, or .62 miles. 
> 
> Song is Shot Through the Heart, by Bon Jovi

"Enemies one click south, repeat within firing range," Reinhardt bellowed from behind his shield. 

Fareeha stared at Angela, concern etched on her face. "That's the first wave, but do they have backup? I need aerial confirmation."

"I'm not done patching you up. We need to stay behind the shield," Angela chided gently, focusing on the tether between her and her lover. 

Fareeha thought for all of three seconds before muttering, "You're coming with then," and engaging her jump jets. The two flew up into the sky, and Fareeha began reporting the waves of combatants she observed while Angela was ripped to her place in the sky. Almost immediately, as if a certain spidery sniper had sensed the reckless planning of the Egyptian, Angela's Valkerie suit was pierced, and she began to plummet. 

Noticing the glow fade from the disconnection of the caduceus staff, Fareeha swooped to catch her, cradling her to the ground, smirking besides her best judgement. 

"What in the hell could you find funny about this, you arschloch!" Angela practically screamed through the pain of the nanobots repairing her chest. 

"You're shot through the heart, and I'm to blame. Darling, I give love a bad name."

Reinhardt's barks of laughter could be heard by the enemy, who were very confused by the reaction to the assumed loss of their healer.


	2. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Sword_of_Artorias, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith. Hit me up with more suggestions, I've only got, like, 3 more planned, and this could go on for AGES if y'all are interested.

Fareeha lay in their bed, watching her lover’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. A smile spread across Angela’s face. God she loved that sight. Angela’s face twitched (adorably) with her dream. Fareeha turned to lay on her back, and treasured the moment fervently. She turned her head, and whispered softly, barely audible at all, to the angel lying beside her,  
“What do you dream of, ya amar? Is it me?”  
Angela stirred, and Fareeha quickly kissed her still shut eyes, welcoming the warmth as Angela cuddled in closer, her breathing giving away that she was more awake than she let on.   
“What time is it,” a very tired Swiss asked, muffled by Fareeha’s chest.  
“Almost 3 AM. You’ve been asleep for about an hour.”  
“Then why in the hell are you awake, much less asking me things?”  
Fareeha smiled as the words came to her, and she stroked Angela’s hair as she sang gently,  
“I don’t want to close my eyes. I don’t want to fall asleep. ‘Cause I’d miss you baby, and I don’t want to miss a thing. ‘Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I’d still miss you baby, and I don’t want to miss a thing.”  
Angela looked up at Fareeha, sleep etched into her features.   
“You’re a dork, you know that?”  
“You love me anyways, ya amar.”  
“I do, liebling. Now kindly shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”  
Angela was asleep again before her head hit the pillow.


	3. I Wanna Rock, or, An Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcannon of Uncle Gabe and Uncle Jack. You all can fight me.  
> Also, I kinda went a little longer with this one.

Fareeha lay in the branches of her favorite tree, listening to the guitar on the wind. This was her favorite tree because Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe liked to sit beneath it, and Gabe would play his guitar after missions. Ever so quietly, like her mother, she thought, she turned over so she could look below.   
Uncle Jack was laying on Uncle Gabe’s legs, which were stretched out in front of him as he lay with his back against the trunk of the tree. Gabe was in the middle of a particularly fascinating lick when she was spotted by Jack. He had opened his eyes, and was gazing directly at her. A knowing smile crossed his features as he winked and closed his eyes again.   
“A lovely day, eh, Gabe?”  
Uncle Gabe just grunted as he focused his attention to his fingers on the fretboard.   
“The birds are especially active today, I think there might be a little falcon in our tree.”  
This time, Gabe looked to Jack, confused. Then he smiled, and looked up.   
“Fareeha, how long have you been up there,” Gabriel asked.  
She judged how far the sun had moved before replying, “About an hour. I knew you’d come here. I like to listen to your guitar. It’s so pretty!”  
“Why don’t you come on down? I’ll show you a few things if you’d like.”  
Little Fareeha gasped. She had dreamt of the day that Uncle Gabe would teach her how to make the pretty music. She made it to the ground in record time, considering her grace in landing.   
Jack moved, and Fareeha took a seat on Gabe’s lap so that the guitar rested in front of her. He explained the different parts and how things worked, and let her tinker for a bit. She loved to tinker. All too soon, her mother called for her, and she had to go.   
“Umm, Uncle Gabe, could we do this again sometime,” she asked.  
A beautiful smile crossed his face as he said, “Of course, little falcon.”  
She ran off, and Gabe gave a mischievous smile to Jack.   
“Oh no,” Jack said, “I know that look. What do you think you’re up to now?”  
“I may have an idea,” was all that he would say. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ana’s POV

Something was amiss in the Watchpoint. She could sense it. It all started on Fareeha’s 12th birthday. Gabriel, who was known for his extravagant gifts, had only given her a card, which Fareeha had kept secret, and 20 Euros. She tried getting information from McCree and Genji, but the Blackwatch agents apparently knew nothing about their boss’s sudden lackluster in gift giving. More suspicious, their stories didn’t match up.   
Genji had said that Gabe had forgotten, and gotten her something last minute. McCree said that he was busy with a mission and had appointed them to take care of it, but they had limited resources and time. While both were plausible, neither was convincing. Blackwatch sticks together, she thought.   
She, being a concerned mother, was snooping. She had found the card, which simply read, “Happy Birthday Falcon, There’s More to Come.” But what?

It was a whole week before she found another lead. Gabe was off base, she noticed. Not on a mission, but on a temporary leave to town. Odd, considering how the pantry had just been stocked. Supplies were delivered to the watchpoint by the local military. So what could he have gone to get? Upon further inspection of Athena’s logs, McCree and Genji were also missing, although the three of them left at different times.   
Now she found herself waiting at the lookout tower, scanning for the rogue Blackwatch agents. Alas, she found them. All returning at once. Odd. She quickly intercepted them as Gabriel instructed the two younger agents to carry a crate inside and place it “in the spot.”  
“Gabriel! How nice of you to return,” Ana called out as she approached. McCree and Genji continued inside as Gabe sauntered over to her.  
“Just picking up some much needed supplies for a Blackwatch operation.”  
“Oh? I don’t recall any operations coming by either Strike Commander Morrison’s or my own desk,” she replied nonchalantly.   
“Blackwatch is my division, for your protection and deniability, I do not report all of our activities.”  
“I see,” a scowl prominent. “Well I trust in your judgement. What I really wanted to know about is what you had in store for Fareeha.”  
That lopsided smirk and shrug was all he gave her as he turned and walked back into the base.  
“You’ll see.”

 

Ana had just finished her tea to relax after a long day when she returned to the room she and Fareeha shared. She heard music coming from within, which was nothing new. Her Fareeha had gotten quite into music recently. Classic rock, especially. She thought she recognized a song Fareeha liked, and then a sour note.   
It all clicked.   
The crate.   
The spot.   
The music.   
She opened the door, and came face to face with Fareeha, a brand new electric guitar draped over her, blaring as she resumed her careful fingering of the chords.   
“What is this, habibti?”  
With that smile that crossed her daughter’s face, she realized she had been played.   
Fareeha turned, fingered a chord, and strummed.  
“I wanna rock!”  
Ana paled as she thought of all the noise she was about to endure as her little Fareeha learned her new trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "I Wanna Rock" By Twisted Sister  
> 20 Euros is about $23.24


	4. News (Not part of series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Dead!

Okay, so I'm sorry for the long absence of content. I had a fallout with some roommates, moved, transferred locations for my job, and went through some money troubles, so now I'm working around 40-50 hours a week, not leaving a ton of time for content creation much less refinement. I do have a short side story cooked up regarding Chapter 3. I will hopefully be putting more time into it, but no schedule is promised. Yet. But I will be posting the new side story in a few hours (Probably, maybe quicker) along with Chapter 3 in a separate story for reading ease. 

Many apologies and thanks,   
SecondWind17


End file.
